What Happened Last Night?
by JustMe133
Summary: Convinced to throw another party, Ethan is surprised to find out someone spiked the punch. After a drunken night, he wakes up to fuzzy memories. What happens when he begins to remember? RATED M! IMPLIED BOY-BOY SEX. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Understand?
1. Ethan Remembers

**Hey hey people! This was just a random idea I got, and decided to try it!**

_**Bold italics are memories**_**. **_Regular italics are thoughts. _**Just making sure ya'll know that.**

**In no way do I own MBAV, except in my thoughts.**

****WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS UNDERAGE DRINKING AND [IMPLIED] UNDERAGE SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED****

…

Ethan woke up, head pounding, the whole lower half of his body sore and shaky. _What the hell happened last night?_ He thought, sitting up slowly in bed. He saw he was only wearing his boxers, which really confused him even more. _I usually sleep with a shirt on at least. _He tried to sit up more but felt everything in his body shift, causing him to gasp out in pain and clutch his sides.

"What the hell happened last night?" he whispered, falling back against his pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to recall any memories he could of the night before, starting with what he could remember.

**[Yes, these are Ethan's memories, but they're still in third person POV. Just felt like it moved better that way to me]**

"_**Benny, there's so many people! How could we let Rory throw a party at my house?" Ethan had complained to his taller half, who just shrugged, took a sip of his fruit punch, made a face, shrugged, and took a bigger sip.**_

"_**I think someone spiked your punch," he said, holding the cup out to the shorter boy. "Take a sip and tell me what you think."**_

"_**Benny! I am not drinking that, and you shouldn't either!"**_

"_**Come on E! It's a party and we are high school students. One night of trying to be normal won't kill us will it?"**_

"_**I….I guess not," Ethan said, taking the cup and sipping it, grimacing at the bitter taste. "Yeah, that's spiked."**_

"_**Awesome," Benny said, downing the cup in one big gulp.**_

"_**Benny!"**_

"_**What? Come on E, live a little. What's gonna happen? Now, I'm gonna go get me more and get you a cup. Be right back," Benny said, weaving through the crowd of people towards the kitchen. Ethan stood there, internally freaking out when he saw Sarah walk pass him.**_

"_**Sarah! Someone spiked the punch and Benny's making me drink, so please keep an eye on everything for me?" he pleaded desperately, holding onto the young vampire's arm, who smiled reassuringly.**_

"_**Sure Ethan. No problem. Just don't drink too much."**_

"_**I won't. Thank you Sarah."**_

"_**Ethan, I'm back! Quit flirting with Sarah and drink up," Benny said, thrusting the cup into Ethan's hands. Ethan shakily nodded and watched as Benny downed half his drink quickly. **_

"_**Benny, you should slow down on the drinks."**_

"_**Nah E, its fine. Like I said, what's gonna happen?" Ethan nodded and began drinking his drink, slowly at first, each sip getting a little braver.**_

_**Soon enough, the drinks began taking effect.**_

_**Benny and Ethan had begun dancing, first with some obviously drunk girls, then with each other, the with the drunk girls again. Eventually, they both tired out and slugged their way over the couch, collapsing on it.**_

"_**This…this is fun," Benny had mumbled, falling over to where his head was on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan had laughed, mumbling something back before two more drinks were shoved in their hands by a random person passing by. They each drank the cup in one sip, feeling the no longer bitter liquid slide down their throats. **_

_After that, I have bits and pieces of memories. Nothing solid though,_ Ethan thought, one arm slung over his eyes. _Let's see…_

**[Now this part of Ethan's memories are in first person … kind of. Just read, you'll get it]**

_**I remember someone pulling me to my feet, dancing with me, body pressed against me.**_

_**I remember stumbling up the stair case, holding hands with someone, laughing drunkenly as we tried not to fall. Then…**_

_**My room. My bed. The person laying me down, taking off my shirt, kissing me, kissing my chest. **_

"_**Can I?" They had asked. I remember saying yes. Then my pants are gone, and … someone's pushing their fingers into me, their warm mouth engulfing me, tongue working around me. **_

_**Then there was pain, barely there, dulled by the alcohol, but there. I remember whimpering, begging for more. Then… he was moving, shooting pleasure through my body. Yes, it was obviously a he I had sex with.**_

"I had sex last night," Ethan stated to himself, sitting up slowly. "I got drunk… and had sex with someone. I just don't know who."

"_**Mmm, love hearing you moan underneath me."**_

"_**More, please, harder, more."**_

"_**Begging now? Never thought you'd be a begger Ethan."**_

"_**Fuck me as hard as you can. Make me scream for you."**_

"_**Oh God." I remember them grabbing my hips, hard enough for bruises to form, as they attacked my chest with kisses and bites, pounding into me hard and fast.**_

Ethan looked down to see faint bites on his chest. He raised a shaky hand and pushed his boxers down a bit, seeing the hand shaped bruises on his hips. A faint gasp left his mouth as he began to slowly remember more.

"_**Touch me," Ethan had panted between kissing the unknown person.**_

"_**Anything for you," they had said, wrapping a long fingered hand around him, pumping him in time with his thrusts. **_

"_**Oh God," Ethan had moaned, wrapping his fingers in the other person's hair, pulling their mouth down for a kiss.**_

_**They shifted in me, making me scream out at the sensation.**_

"_**Found it," they had mumbled into my neck. They were smiling, I could tell.**_

"_**Again, please," I had panted, begging.**_

"_**Anything for you." That spot was hit again, making me scream their name.**_

"I knew their name. Who was it though? I remember getting drunk and having sex, just no idea with who.

"_**Baby, get dressed, you don't want to fall asleep naked do you?" the voice had mumbled when we finished. I remember barely nodding and sliding on my boxers, smiling as they helped me.**_

"_**Better?" I asked tiredly, already closing my eyes. I remember a faint chuckle and their long fingers running through my hair, soothing me.**_

"_**Yes baby, much better. At least your parents won't freak seeing you in boxers. Are you going to sleep?"**_

"_**Mhm."**_

"_**Can I get a goodnight kiss?" I remember smiling and leaning up, kissing them gently.**_

"_**How's that?"**_

"_**Perfect. Sleep E, we'll talk tomorrow." I remember nodding, drifting off to sleep.**_

_Wait, they called me E … could it have been … no. NO WAY IT COULD HAVE BEEN HIM._

…

**Read on! This is a two-shot!**

**Hope you liked this chapter though!**


	2. Benny Remembers

Benny woke up on Ethan's couch with a blinding headache. "What the hell happened last night?" he asked himself, sitting up groggily. "I'm never drinking again," he mumbled, holding his head. His legs and arms felt achy, which was weird. He tried to remember the party, tried to think if he had done anything he shouldn't have.

**[Yeah, Benny's is in his POV. Don't ask, I don't know] [Also, his recall of the party is pretty short since you all read it in the first chapter]**

_**I remember the party, the spiked punch. I remember the dancing with the girls, then with Ethan, then with the girls again. I remember collapsing next to Ethan on the couch, someone shoving drinks in our hands. We both drank quickly, enjoying being carefree for once. I remember seeing some guy eyeing Ethan, a look I did not like.**_

"_**E, that guy, he's looking at you," I mumbled, leaning my head on his shoulder again, looking at him.**_

"_**So? People look at me all the time."**_

"_**Not like they want to fuck your brains out." I caused him to choke on his drink.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Benny, take me to my room? I wanna lie down."**_

"_**Sure E." I remember us holding hands, dancing for a minute. I kept my body close to him, making sure that that guy that was watching him knew he was taken.**_

_**I grabbed his hand again and we stumbled up the stairs, laughing as we tried to not fall. **_

_**We got to his room, where Ethan looked at me, and … I lost control. I kissed him, pushing him towards his bed. I remember laying him down, pushing his shirt off of him.**_

"_**Can I?" I ask, reaching for his pants as I kiss his chest. **_

"_**Yes." I quickly pull his pants and boxers off, kissing his legs before licking my fingers and pushing them inside of him, placing him into my mouth as well.**_

_**Then I'm pushing into him. He's so tight, so warm, fits around me perfectly. **_

"_**More," he whimpers, looking at me with those big innocent eyes of his. I give him more, moving slowly in him, causing him to moan even more for me.**_

"_**Mmm, love hearing you moan underneath me."**_

"_**More, please, harder, more."**_

"_**Begging now? Never thought you'd be a begger Ethan."**_

"_**Fuck me as hard as you can. Make me scream for you."**_

"_**Oh God." I remember grabbing his hips, pounding into him, hard and fast, biting and kissing all along his chest.**_

_He probably has bruises. I grabbed him pretty hard. Shit. I'm sorry Ethan,_ Benny thought, frowning. He leaned back into the couch and tried to remember the rest of last night.

"_**Touch me," he had begged and panted in between kisses. **_

"_**Anything for you," I said, wrapping my hand around him and pumping him as I pounded into him, hard and fast. **_

"_**Oh God," Ethan had moaned, wrapping his fingers in my hair, bringing me down to kiss him again.**_

_**I shifted, brushing his spot, making him scream out in pleasure. **_

"_**OH DEAR GOD."**_

"_**Found it," I mumbled, kissing his neck, smiling into the heated skin.**_

"_**Again, please," he had panted, begging again. **_

"_**Anything for you." I angled and hit that spot again, making him scream my name.**_

"_**BENNY!"**_

_How did I get downstairs and dressed?_

_**He had already pulled on his boxers and fallen asleep. I remember watching him sleep as I pulled on my boxers and lay next to him. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know is quick nimble fingers pulling my shirt and pants on me, then lifting me up and carrying me downstairs. **_

_**Long brown hair was in my face as they laid me on the couch and covered me up with a blanket.**_

"_**Sarah?"**_

"_**Don't worry Benny, I won't tell."**_

"_**Thank you…" I had mumbled, falling into dreamland again.**_

_Sarah brought me downstairs, and promised she wouldn't tell anyone what me and Ethan did._

_Should I have enjoyed that as much as I did last night? I basically raped him. Oh god, I'm a rapist,_ Benny thought, placing his head in his hands again. "How could I do this to him? How could I … force myself on Ethan? I mean, I would blame the alcohol, but that would be lying. I knew what I was doing. And I enjoyed it. I need to apologize." He stood up on shaky legs and made his way to Ethan's bedroom, hesitating outside the door. "I have to apologize." He knocked on Ethan's bedroom door, waiting.

…

Ethan had heard the knock on his door, pulling him out of his daydreams about Benny fucking him again. _I can't believe I want it again,_ he thought, slowly getting out of bed, throwing on a shirt and stumbling to the door. He was surprised to see a ruffled looking Benny standing there, who looked surprised to see him walk.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I can walk too," Ethan said, turning and collapsing on his bed, looking at the taller boy.

"Ethan … about last night. I am so sorry I did that. I … raped you. And I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me and never wanna see me again, but I just had to apologize. I am so sorry."

"Benny. You didn't rape me. I could've pushed you off and told you no if I wanted to. But I didn't want to," Ethan said, sitting up and making room for Benny to sit next to him. "Come here," he said, opening his arms to the other boy, who hesitated. "After last night you can't come and sit next to me?" Benny nodded but came and sat next to him anyway, where Ethan wrapped his arms around him.

"Ethan, why are you so good to me? I raped you!"

"No you didn't. You had sex with me. I completely agreed to it. Remember? You asked before you took my pants off. I said yes."

"I remember."

"Then stop worrying. We didn't do anything we didn't wanna do."

"You're not … upset?"

"Nope. Opposite. I thoroughly enjoyed last night, what I can remember anyway. In fact, at first I didn't even remember it was you until I remembered you called me E before I fell asleep. Why weren't you here when I woke up though?"

"Sarah came and got me in the middle of the night, taking me to the couch."

"Sarah ?"

"Yeah, she said she wouldn't tell though."

"Thank God," Ethan said, moving so he was cuddled into Benny's side.

"Um E… what does this make us? After last night."

"What do you want us to be?"

"Um… well…"

"Because honestly, I wouldn't mind if we did that again."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So … boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends," Ethan said, smiling and leaning up to kiss Benny, who pulled him to him and kissed him back, each smiling into the kiss.

_Thank you whoever spiked the drinks._

…

**Yeah, like I said, this was a random idea I got. I know it's probably awful, but oh well, I wanted to do it and post it, so I did!**

**Hope you people at least found it interesting. **

**Also, I don't like underage drinking, or drinking at all. I think it's pretty stupid, but for the story I used it. As for sex… if you're in love, that's really up to you isn't it?**

**Goodbye for now,**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
